This invention is directed to an impact tool cartridge installable in a hand tool for use by telecommunication personnel for the insertion of communications wires into terminal blocks. In particular, the invention is directed to a self-contained cartridge having seating and cutting blades which can be installed in a conventional or an ergonomic tool handle. More particularly, the present invention is directed to a blade assembly having a retractable seating blade and a fixed cutting blade and to an impact tool cartridge in which the seating blade retracts upon a continuous application of pressure to the impact tool by a user pushing it against a terminal block until the cutting blade extends forwardly of the seating blade to engage and cut the wire.
An object of this invention is an impact tool cartridge having a blade assembly which seats and terminates a wire in a single continuous application of force by the user against the wire and the terminal block.
Another object of this invention is a wire termination impact tool cartridge having a blade assembly in which the seating blade is restrained against retraction by a compressible spring and the cutting blade is fixed.
An additional object of this invention is a wire termination impact tool cartridge having a blade assembly with a seating blade restrained against retraction by a compression spring supplemented by a spring biased detent.
Yet another object of this invention is a wire termination impact tool cartridge for insertion in an ergonomic handle in which the seating and cutting blades can be rotatably indexed relative to the ergonomic handle by rotating the cartridge relative to the ergonomic handle.
Still another object of this invention is a blade assembly of a seating blade and a cutting blade which are held in closely engaging contact during retraction of the seating blade by a compression collar which engages the bases of the seating and cutting blades and forces the tips of seating and cutting blades against each other.
A further object of this invention is an impact tool cartridge adaptable to 66-type or 110-type blades.
Yet a further object of this invention is a wire termination impact hand tool which provides an audible sound upon completion of the wire seating and terminating operations.
Yet a still further object of this invention is a wire termination impact hand tool which has a storage compartment for additional blades in its handle.